Delicate thing
by skylinebooshlover
Summary: A story based on the missing two years of Jacks life at the time agency, would love a read :D (Rated for later chapters and swearing) x


"The mind is a delicate thing, one of the most delicate parts of the body , it controls every function, every thought, every feeling and emotion. The slightest mishap can cause huge disasters" said the voice od doctor C Moore the leading surgeon of the villenguard time agency as he held a large metal object up to a patients head. Placing it specifically and accurately before pushing a button on the device causing his patiently to shift slightly before collapsing back to their original anesthatised state. The nurse at his side bandaged the slightly swollen wound on the patients head and wheeled them through the double doors of the surgery

"Next" bellowed the doctor in his unapologetic tone

The trolley came through it's patient strapped securely onto it, their arms bound to the sides.

"Name?"

"Harkness J."

"issued amount of memory bypass?"

"2 years" croaked the nurse this job still hadn't got any easier for her, watching perople's memories being stolen right infront of her eyes still felt like too great a power for anyone to have

The doctor brushed back the males hair from his head and placed the metal device precisely on the correct spot before hitting the button causing his patient to again jolt then still. The nurse again bandaged his swelling head and began to wheel himt hrough the steel double doors.

stirring slightly in his bed, Jack harkness brought a hand to his beating head, wincing as his hand came in contact with his bandage. He lay there for a few minutes trying to gain composure, there was definitely some form of anasthetic running through his system he could feel it making his bones ache and his vision hazy, slowly but surely he began to rub the sleep from his eyes and sit up slightly, nausea setting place in his stomache, he grabbed the nearest bowl and emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Must of been a rough one..." he said trying to clear his head. He began to look around his surroundings trying to make some sort of recollection to what had happened, when it suddenly hit him where he was, medical bay.

"Ough...defunutely must of been a rough one" He was in white bed clothes and was covered with a thin white sheet "What the hell happened" his voice sounding slightly unformiliar to him as he spoke, he attempted to shift himself out of the bed causing his stomach to turn and grabbing for the bowl once again as quick as he coukd.

"Please try and stay at relaxed as you can and get some rest, enjoy our complimetary beverages and someone will arrive to see you shortly" said the voice of the automated tanoy

Jack rolled his eyes and continued to try to move himself out of the bed, walking felt like such a chore but finally after what felt like a lifetime he made it over to the mirror on the opposite side of the room, he jolted backwards at the site of himself in the mirror, He was pale with a large white bandage taped to the right side of his head, his face seemed older than the last time he checked. His baby face cheeks had formed into strong features, his hair was longer than before, his chin was well defined. He had to admiy aside from the paleness he looked good, really good.

"What the hell is going on around here.." He said again quiestoning his own voice, his american tone seemed stronger.

The sign above the mirror suddenly hit him. He was in medical bay 202, his face grew paler if that was even possible, the nausea rising again

"Oh god...No, it can't be" Jack's rage becan rising up inside him, he ran to the door of the room, attempting to pull the handle, locked. Of course it was locked. why wouldn't it be locked. He slammed his hands down loudly on the door

"If someone doesnt come down here now and tell me what it going on!"

"yes captain harkness what will you do?" the voice from the other side of the door was familiar, he stepped back from the door waiting for the person to show themself.

A tall broad man stepped into the room

"Good evening" the corprate nodded towards Jack

"Why?" said Jack through gritted teeth his rage still very visible

"I'm sorry?" said the corprate

"Why!?" Jack stared him straight in the eyes, they seemed to burn right into him. The corprate nodded towards Jack, a smile slightly tracing on his thin lips.

"How can you even have the ordasity to smile"

"Only you, even after a memory removal could still understand the situation Jack, only you" he shook his head. The words made Jack shiver, goosebumps going down his spine, memory removal seemed to circle round in his head

Every other patient that has undergone this procedure has been unable to retain bodily movemnt for three days, and here you are beating down the door!" he smiled

Jacl couldn't contain his anger any longer he wasn't getting any closer to the answers, he clenched his fist tight and made contact with the corprals face, the corpral's reactions were to quick, he grabbed jack's fist just before it had time to make contact and pushed with equally as much force onto the bed.

"It was for your own good Harkness! I wish we could all forget!" Jacks head was spinning from his sudden throw, spitting as he tried to talk "What the fuck are you talking about!?" Jack scorned.

"2 years of your memory have been taken from you, you put a pretty good fight i'll give you that soldier, any trances of him have been forgotten and will no longer come back to you"

"Who!?" Jack shouted

"Now that would be telling" said the corpral "Now get to bed, you look like shit" and with that the corpral strided out of the room.

The room span and Jack started to loose his balance collapsing onto the bed, before his head hit the firm medical bed it was caught by a soft warm pair of hands, Jack tried to make focus of the face

"We've got to stop meeting like this" came the unfamiliar tone

Jack pushed off the man, "normally i wouldn't complain but today has been a weird kind of day, who the hell are you?!" jack shouted

"Sopt messing around Jack it's me" The man seemed to stare into Jack's eyes as if there was something missing

"Oh...No...come on tell me they didn't..."

"Am i supposed to know you?" Jack lowered his tone onbiosuly the man in front of him had something to do with his now forgotten past

"Jack, it's me John" Jack stared at John for a few moments trying to remeber any part of him, but there was nothing no familiarity no recolection of the man that stood in front of him. Captain John Hart, he fiddled with the screen next to Jacks bed trying to find the medical notes, staring in disbelief at there contents

"2 years...Oh god Jack...I'm sorry"

Jck sat on the bed, suddenly feeling like he'd been in coma for a year and a half and the world had carried on ticking without him "Who are you to me?" Jack asked quizzingly, John turned around, looking at his fellow captain and smirking, he walked over to the door closing and locking it, Jack raised an eyebrow. John casually walked over to the bed that Jack sat on,

"Allow me to remind you..."


End file.
